Spider Silk
by icyboots
Summary: Perhaps he was a little slow on the uptake, but Sephiroth finally realized that Cloud had a fixation with his hair. Oneshot. C/S.


My second contribution for cloud's birthday week 2k14 challenge.

This is like, the second time I ever wrote smut (although the first one was vague enough to not even be considered as such anyway, now that I thought about it). Things you need to know: hair-bondage and Cloud tops (which, despite my lack of interest in stereotypical labels, find the lack of it in fandom disheartening). Also, this fic follows the same verse as _Still Kill The Old Way_ and_Anniversaries_.

* * *

**Spider Silk**

* * *

It started, as all things were with Cloud, simple enough.

Cloud's off-hand remarks about the lengthening of his hair. Absently stroking and twining it between his fingers in those few brief moments before they parted, moments where Cloud thought he was asleep and oblivious to his ministrations. The way Cloud took a strand and tugged at it as he rode or fucked him raw.

Perhaps he was a little slow on the uptake, but Sephiroth finally realized, as he stood before Cloud, bare of any clothing, that Cloud had a fixation with his hair — especially noticeable now, when Cloud's eyes only followed the length of it instead of his body.

Waking up from his daze, Cloud looked up at him before he said, his voice low and laced with heat, "I want to try something…"

Sephiroth was honestly too curious to try and make things difficult, so he nodded with an amused smile, giving the other the permission to do what he wanted. Whatever it was, he was sure he would find it enjoyable; Cloud's ideas had the tendency to turn out that way.

Taking from the middle of his hair, Cloud crossed two locks across his chest — in such a way that was mimicking his coat's straps — joining them at the small of his back with a tight knot, their joint tail brushing against his ass. Cloud firmly placed his hand on Sephiroth's chest, slowly but firmly pushing him back, until his back was pressed against the bed's headboard, Cloud half-straddling, half-hovering over him.

Meeting lidded bright blue eyes with his own, Sephiroth smirked, seeing where this was going, but still willing to see it to the end.

And that was how he found himself, locks of hair keeping his wrists tied above his head, and locks wrapped around his ankles, keeping his legs bent and spread.

Cloud had one hand on his right shoulder, the other running fingers under the cross of hair tied around his chest as he slowly took the sight of him. Sephiroth concluded that the sight must've been an appealing one, if the outlined bulge in Cloud's pants was any indication. "Enjoying yourself?"

"More than I should've," Cloud murmured, apparently in one of his stubborn moods where he denied that he wanted him the same way Sephiroth did, his actions defying his words. Those blue eyes of his appeared more lidded, more wanton the more he looked at him, all his attention focused on him and him alone. And seeing Cloud in that way, conflicted about which course of action he'd take, made Sephiroth unreasonably aroused as well. For a moment, he wondered if the two of them would work each other out to the edge just like that, untouched.

But then Cloud's mouth was on his, the kiss almost chaste if not for the way he let his tongue slid to briefly — teasingly — stroke his. Before Sephiroth sought to deepen it, Cloud moved from his mouth to his jaw, the trail of his feather kisses moving down and down until he was deeply kissing his abdomen, nuzzling against it for a moment before going down further. And that was when Sephiroth let out a groan, pressing even more against the headboard, for the first time in this night wishing his hands were free — free for his fingers to run through Cloud's hair, free to hold Cloud there to thrust his hips to his mouth until he was spent.

There was something about Cloud sucking him off that got him feral, that even that first time — back when Cloud didn't remember living a past life, when his mind wasn't split between two sets of memories, when he wasn't the one he knew — had him cry out in sheer pleasure, a pleasure he didn't experience with the many partners he acquired in the repeated lives he lived.

Perhaps it was because he knew Cloud got off on it as well — who knew Cloud Strife was one that thrived on his partner's pleasures? — or the way he did it, all passion and want and challenge and a hint of smugness, his eyes never straying from his face as they told him that he was who was undoing him _now_.

Or perhaps it was simply because _Cloud_ was in that position.

This time wasn't any different — was more intense, actually — and while the restraints on his wrists frustrated him, the restraints on his ankles made him all the more aroused, for the smallest movement of his legs caused the locks around his ankles to tug, and Cloud probably knew very well how much he enjoyed his hair to be tugged and played with when he did this.

Just before he crossed the edge, the pleasurable heat around his cock was no longer there, and Sephiroth almost glared as he asked, panting harshly, "You're going to make this incredibly annoying, aren't you?"

Cloud gave a rare smirk at that, licking the traces of pre-come from his lips as he asked in return, "What gave you the idea?"

Before Sephiroth could answer, Cloud stripped off his clothes, revealing nicely-toned, scarred body — although not in the right places.

"No matter how much you stare, Sephiroth, you won't see them. You made sure of it." He couldn't tell if Cloud was upset or amused, his blonde bangs momentarily blocking the view of his eyes — one of the few windows to determine what he was feeling.

"Couldn't hurt to try." Sephiroth smiled, almost cruelly, to which Cloud responded by giving his cock a hard tug — painful enough to be pleasurable — before he closed in on him and sank his teeth on the point where shoulder and neck met. His lube-slicked — when did he find the time? Sephiroth wondered — fingers prepped him as his mouth drew blood, bringing out groans and growls out of him as a result.

"Bringing back the past, aren't we?" Cloud asked, face flushed and voice raw with desire, groaning as he replaced his fingers by something significantly bigger. "You never apologized for it, and I never asked you to beg for _forgiveness_, did I?"

Sephiroth wanted very badly to laugh — because really? Cloud relaying his lines? — but the hot breath on his bruised but already-healing skin, the slow, thorough way Cloud was thrusting against him only got him moaning, for a moment incoherent and unable to answer.

"So why don't you beg now, Sephiroth?" Cloud asked again, pulling away, slowing his thrusts until they become more like strokes. "_Beg_."

Too impatient and too curious of what Cloud's reaction would be if he did as told, Sephiroth took a moment to calm himself before he said, completely in a purr, "_Please_, Cloud."

Cloud didn't need any further encouragements — perhaps, he was impatient himself — and freed Sephiroth's ankles before resuming his previous pace, using the cross of his hair to drag him forward into an all-consuming kiss.

Cloud was often rough in his fucking — or was it love-making now? — probably because he knew that he could handle it, that it was _him_ he was pounding onto the mattress. And this case wasn't any different. His heels dug into Cloud's back, pulling him even deeper inside him as he thoroughly enjoyed the rough treatment. His frustrations about his tied wrists were silenced once one of Cloud's hands was wrapped around his cock, jerking him in sync with his thrusts. The other hand was tugging at a handful of his hair, also in time with Cloud's every move.

Soon, the sensations were becoming overwhelming and Sephiroth was so fucking close he could _taste_ it, and judging from Cloud's increasing groans and curses, he felt the same as well.

Deepening the kiss to bruising lengths, Sephiroth thrust back at Cloud just as fiercely, and Cloud responded by giving one last tug before they came. They continued kissing and pressing against each other until their bodies couldn't take it, so sensitive that the idea of any further pleasure was painful in its own.

Cloud made sure to untie his wrists before he collapsed on top of him, head buried in the crook of his neck, finding it unnecessary to do the same about the hair tied around his chest now.

They both laid there, in complete silence save for their panting, before Sephiroth broke it. "When did you start feeling this way about my hair?"

"I dunno," Cloud mumbled, in a way that made Sephiroth wonder if he was about to fall asleep. "It smells good," he continued, sighing contentedly.

"Then I probably have to thank ShinRa for that at least." Sephiroth mused aloud, more to himself now that he was sure that Cloud was asleep — even if he should've been busy with cleaning up instead.

Running his fingers through Cloud's spikes, he decided to enjoy this moment of respite for a while; he could wake Cloud up later.

* * *

Morning came and passed to afternoon, and they were both there, for some reason not engaging in their parting-after-hooking-up-only-to-never-see-each-other-for-months routine.

"Want me to make you stew?" Cloud asked with a yawn.

"I want the chicken one you first made for me." When Cloud stopped and stared at him, Sephiroth wondered if he went too far, but when Cloud nodded, not appearing that bothered, Sephiroth couldn't help but think that something had changed between them in their last few meetings.

Whatever that _something_ was, he didn't mind it.

It was a nice change.


End file.
